inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Senguuji Yamato
Senguuji Yamato '''(千宮路 大和) is the goalkeeper and captain of Dragonlink. Appearance He has sky blue eyes and, unlike all the members of his team, long pink and spiked hair. He bears a huge resemblance to his father. His casual clothes are grey pants and a black top. He also wears two black bracelets. He is seen wearing the Dragonlink's goalkeeper uniform with a light red captain's band. Personality He does not seem to care about no one other than his father, this is shown why he wants to win Holy Road because of his father's sake. He also have a overconfidence about his status as SEED and Keshin's power. Plot (GO) Anime He made his debut in anime during Episode 38, where he was seen watching the 1/2 finals match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen along with his father, Ishido and Toramaru. He later appeared in Episode 42, along with the rest of Dragonlink, as their goalkeeper and captain. He said to Raimon that Dragonlink was Fifth Sector's strongest team, and then played the second half of the final. In Episode 43, he used Kenou Kingburn W, his keshin, and stopped Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot using King Fire. He then shooted to Tenma but Kurama saved him and became injured. Later, he stopped Lost Angel with King Fire again, and easily succeeded. At the end of the episode, he used his keshin another time and beat Majin Pegasus Arc and Goseishin Titanias with a mighty shoot and scored the fourth goal to Dragonlink, giving to them a victory almost sure. In Episode 44, he tried to stop Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and the chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and Shin Mach Wind, but failed the three times even using King Fire. At the end of the match, he finally understood what soccer is. Game In the Dark opening, he was seen stopping Tsurugi's Death Sword easily, only with one hand. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Block': 144 *'Catch': 123 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 167 *'Lucky': 90 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Gravity Point' *'SK Critical!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Power Shield' *'SK Keshin Hunter' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Gravity Point ' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Rujiku' **'GK Gyro Saving G3' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Article 5 Management Committee' *'Dark Heroes ' *'Holy Road All Star Team S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Last Rival ' *'Neo Element' *'New Generation Japan' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Holy Road All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Goalkeepers Category:SEED Category:Dragonlink Category:Mixi Max User